


死亡游戏

by hydrviolence



Category: Kit's Wilderness - David Almond, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假设安灼拉和格朗泰尔玩"kit's wilderness"里的游戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	死亡游戏

走廊里有股陌生的气味，不难闻，只是陌生。安灼拉调整一下背包的肩带，公白飞和古费拉克仍未出现。  
这地方对他来说是陌生的，安灼拉透过走廊的窗户向外望。雾气让窗边的树枝模糊。这所学校对他来说是陌生的。不，他对这所学校来说是陌生的。  
安灼拉是那个新来的孩子。在走廊上等着他才认识几天的新朋友。  
等待的间隙太短，来不及拿出书来读；对站着发呆而言，时间又太长了。安灼拉开始看展板上的画。学生们的作品，家庭、恐龙、倒长的树，一窝小猫和一碟子的外星人。在进入学校一周之后，安灼拉终于注意到了“R”。  
R，是个签名，在画的右下角。张牙舞爪的R，歪着脑袋伸长腿，把一只脚踢到纸外。他能从成堆的画里辨认出R的画。它们太容易辨认。画面缺乏颜色，黑色与深浅不一灰占据了纸的绝大部分。黑暗与阴影盘踞，只有一点儿白色，一点儿光亮。  
灰色的天空和黑色的山石，苍白脸的人闭眼躺着。蜥蜴落下的眼泪闪着光。  
黑暗的大厅，黑暗的桌椅，黑暗的箱子。黑发的女人伸出手臂，手心里捧着闪光的宝石。  
R是怎么让画里的东西发光的？安灼拉纳闷，看着那些黑色与白色。那些画是个故事，陌生的故事，他不知道的故事。R知道这个故事，把它画出来了。  
古费拉克拍拍他的肩膀。安灼拉指指“R”。  
“谁的画？”  
“格朗泰尔，大写的R。”  
“画很出色。”公白飞接过话茬，“但格朗泰尔本人……有点危险。”  
“才不危险。”古费拉克为R辩解，“只有老师把他当麻烦。”  
“有R在就别想安安静静上一堂课。”  
“他不是有意闹事，只是‘课堂规则’至今还没刻进他的脑子。虽然从一年级起老师们就在奋力挥舞凿子和大锤。”  
“画的是什么故事？”安灼拉指指那些画。  
“不知道。”公白飞说，“构图不错。”  
“不是‘不错’，R是画得最好的家伙。之一。”古费拉克又补了一句，“老师们也觉得他确实有那么点儿才华，在画画方面。还有胡闹，这个他更擅长。”  
“去借关于尼安德特人的书吧。”公白飞用已灭绝的人属生物灭绝了关于R的谈话。

放学时熙熙攘攘，学生们三五成群结伴回家。雾气毫无消散意图，浸泡世界，在消减学生们创造的噪音时发挥了一点作用。  
安灼拉与公白飞和古费拉克顺路。路最先到达古费拉克家，然后是公白飞家。最终，剩安灼拉一个人，独自沿着街道穿过雾气，低头往前走。  
感到有人在他肩上点了点，安灼拉回过头来。  
打招呼的是个黑头发的学生，委婉地说，长的不算好看。  
“安灼拉。”  
“我是。你是？”  
“格朗泰尔。”  
那些画的作者。  
“我认识你。”R说。  
“这是我第一次见到你。”  
“当然不是。我们一直认识，我们是一伙儿的，还有公白飞、古费拉克、若李。吃点儿糖。”R说着递过糖来。  
“不用，谢谢。你说‘一伙儿的’？”  
“是啊。”R把糖块揣进衣服口袋，开始在包里乱翻。  
安灼拉看着他翻腾。从包里掏出本书，随手扔在地上；翻出两块石头，由它们掉在地上。一只松果和未知的灰色绒球也落了地。再掏出一支笔，刚想扔，想了想，又夹到耳后。  
格朗泰尔终于从包里翻出了他要的东西，本子。他把本子翻开，送到安灼拉眼前。“看！我画的你。”  
安灼拉低头看那张图。他在画上一脸严肃，出神地望着什么。  
“我看过你的画，在走廊展板上。”  
“哈，我知道你看到了。在你看我的画的时候，我画了你。我画你看我的画。”  
“那些画很……不错。”安灼拉绞尽脑汁想找出一个关于绘画的形容词，榨干了也没获得成功。  
“明暗对照法。光明和黑暗。也是一个名字，一只光迷心窍的耗子，红布上的阳光。”  
“什么？”  
格朗泰尔没空儿回答他。忙着把画着安灼拉的那页纸从本子上撕下来。一点一点慢慢撕，认真得都有点对眼了。  
“留着它。”撕下来的画递到安灼拉手中。被撕的边缘毛着边。  
“谢谢。”安灼拉看看画，“名字、耗子、红布和阳光？是你画里的故事？”  
“不，不是。展板上那些画，画的是铜山娘娘。”  
“什么？”  
“铜山娘娘。坏人见了她，大祸事；好人见了她，也未必快活。是个爱情故事。但和爱情没关系，一点儿关系也没有。谁都没说过什么。对爱情只字不提。小伙子对他不该迷恋的东西着了迷。而她对他，如果能用一句话一个词表达。词句刻在大山最深处的花岗岩根上，永远铭记。词句刻在冷冰冰的空气里，一阵夹雪的北风就让它散尽了。”  
“不明白你在说什么。”  
“把那看作是山神帮助矿工反抗工头获得自由的故事就可以了。”  
“明白了。”  
安灼拉还没咂摸清楚流泪的蜥蜴与反抗工头有什么关系，格朗泰尔的思路已经拐了一个直角弯，冲入全新的陌生境地。“你得看看它。”说着拽起安灼拉，R扭头就走。  
对这种突然袭击式跳跃思维，安灼拉愣了楞。  
格朗泰尔察觉到了，“可以吗？”他问。  
好歹算是一种缓冲，安灼拉点了点头，“你要让我看什么？”  
“我们。”

格朗泰尔把安灼拉带去的地方是墓园。让他看得东西倒在地面，藏在杂草里，淹没在雾下。是块石碑。  
格朗泰尔站在石碑边，安灼拉俯下身。  
雾气把一切都弄湿了，石板面、刻蚀的凹槽、草叶和泥土。雾气钻进安灼拉的衣服，潮气从脚底爬到膝盖。不知是何时的石碑，磨损得厉害。阳光直射和雨水冲刷，虫儿从它表面爬过，鸟儿站在它的边缘，字迹已经模糊。旧时代的遗骸，被遗忘的纪念。雾的湿气让所有东西的颜色都变深了，泥土、草叶，还有石碑和字迹，颜色格外浓重，也更鲜明，带着沉甸甸的潮湿气息。安灼拉辨认着。  
是一列名字，曾经活着、早已死去的人。他的名字也在其中，那列名字的头一个，名单中的第一个。还有格朗泰尔的名字，在名单底部，最后一个名字。在他们的名字之间，有公白飞和古费拉克的名字。  
“这是什么？”  
“死人。以前死掉的人。”  
“为什么死？”  
“不知道。我们是一起死的。我们曾经一起活着也一起死去。”  
我们曾经活着。一起活着，一起死去。安灼拉默默念着。  
“我们看着我们的墓碑。”格朗泰尔继续，“很久以前，我们死了被埋了。现在，我们活着看着。”  
当时我们是活生生的人，现在我们是鬼魂却不自知，以为自己仍是活人。但是，看着自己的墓碑，能这样做的只有鬼魂。  
“是重名的人。巧合。”安灼拉站起身来。  
“不，这是一种联系，就像地下的矿脉。在地上是看不出的，但是在地面之下，在大山底下，矿脉闪闪发光呢。”  
“如果你愿意这样想。”  
“好极了，加入吧。”  
“加入？”  
“墓碑上的人。除了热安和弗以伊，都在镇上生活，在同一所学校。其实我也找到了热安，他就在这里，在这个墓地里。我们会聚在一起。”  
“聚在一起做什么？”  
“也并不做什么。只是朋友。我想我们曾经是朋友，所以才会一起死掉。现在我们也应该是朋友。朋友们一起玩玩什么的。”  
像一起死去那样玩，安灼拉思忖着。“也许曾经有与你我同名的人是朋友。但是，我现在只是第一次见到你。”  
“好吧，好吧。以后你会是我的朋友。以后。”


End file.
